Two Halves Of One Spark
by TheDevilsMusic
Summary: Once a single guardian protecting powerful and dangerous relics now finds himself split in two. One of goodness, the other evil but they are duty-bound to guard the relics and serve the prime to their dying breaths, as they both swore to protect each other and Optimus prime till they have fulfilled their orders set by some unknown being.


**This is a story that will be controlled by two separate writers and will be posted on both accounts. The main writer for this is, of course, me while the second writer who is a good friend of mine and has given me some ideas here and there and has also helped me out when I got so please go check out their stories as they are called Electro Prime and there will be no explicit scenes as requested from my friend since they don't feel comfortable with them but I still get to the gore which is why the rating for this will be T instead of M. Now without further ado here is the beginning of the twin's tale to what happened to them and how they ended upon Earth.**

**Two Halves Of One Spark.**

Deep underground beneath a library containing shelves upon shelves of data-pads containing the history of the race of giant metal beings with the ability to transform.

But this story belongs to a bot who has done nothing but guard ancient and powerful weapons and tools able to kill them or even create dangerous weapons with the figure walking past what looked to be a double-headed golden hammer inside some kind of capsule.

"Hmm, off you go." He said touching a pad on the capsule and before long the capsule was sent flying through deep space, he kept doing this as he knew that something or someone was going to need them at some point in the far future. He then walked to a capsule containing something small that would fit on any Cybertronians wrist but he then sent that into deep space as well.

From where he is deep underground he can feel the ground shaking from explosion happening above and looking around the being hadn't even heard someone else enter the vault but he did feel something pierce his chest going straight towards his spark which he also felt like it would be spilt but looking down he could that it was his own sword that had pierced his spark with one edge of the blade being purple and the other was gold, falling to the ground the being had been consumed by a bright light and when it finished the blade had been split in half along with the being as instead there are two bots. One is mainly white with sky blue accents that are accompanied by gold and the same goes his faceplate and protoform is gold.

The other being is the exact opposite as its mainly black with dark purple but is also accompanied by gold and he also has the same colour protoform. Their helms are the same as well but they had their respective colours and the designs of the helms are that similar to a samurai, on their backs they both have banners but with no symbol on them and between the two banners are two barrels.

The two are knocked out so they didn't notice that another bot had come down and started to fight the one who had impaled the being with his sword, when the fighting had finished the two twins were then put into two capsules each have one half of the sword and like the being was doing they too got sent into deep space leaving behind them a planet that will be war-torn for many, many years. But the two find themselves floating through space missing astroids belts, floating past comets that whizzed past them, missing planets until a planet with a vast ocean and many lands to explore had got in their path but it was also their destination, they had started to shoot across the night sky till they had come crashing down somewhere in a country called Nevada but during their crash they had also made a car swerve from the impact.

Upon the two capsules opening the two bots groggily got up and looked around but when they spotted each other they both grabbed their swords and started to clash as they both tried to get the upper hand the other had stopped it but the fighting had stopped when they heard squeak coming from below them and they saw a woman in her twenties with raven black hair and blue eyes, they looked at each other for moment confused about something but the white twin had gotten an idea as he had started to scan the woman which startled her but when it was finished the white twin had transformed into a human which was just a bit taller and following closely the black twin did the same but instead of ending up with black hair like the other he got silver but he wasn't complaining.

"Sorry to startle you but our names are Sentius Magnus." The white twin said pointing to himself with his raven black hair and golden stormy eyes. "This is my twin as humans say, his name is Sentius Malus." He finished with Malus just grumbling.

"My name is June Darby." June said introducing herself.

"It's good to meet you June and sorry to intrude on you like this but could you possibly teach us how humans do things as we're both obviously not around here and it will help us in the long run, would you mind doing such a thing for us?" Magnus asked with Malus looking at June while Magnus' eyes were a calm golden storm, Malus' was a raging dark purple storm bent on destroying anything that sailed its sea.

"Not at all but from here on forward your going to call me your mother and you're going to need new names if you would want to blend in." June told them both nodding. "From now on Magnus, you'll be called Jackson Darby and you Malus you'll be called Jason Darby. Now come on I got a lot to teach you." June said with the two following her to her car leaving the two capsules to rust there now empty of its contents.


End file.
